


Tap That Bongo!

by Tbiz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Magnus Bane, Dancer!Izzy, Dancer!Magnus, Drummer!Jace, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus wants to tap that, Malec Shippers Jace and Izzy, Meet-Cute, Sexual Tension, Shy Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane, drummer!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbiz/pseuds/Tbiz
Summary: Magnus struck a pose, shaking his tush, those perfect round globes jiggling, and Alec continued to tap on those bongos, trying hard not to imagine what it would be like to have his hands on another type of bongos...Magnus’s bongos...Alec Lightwood, a professional percussionist, is asked by his sister to play accompaniment to her dance instructor's live instructional salsa video. What he didn't expect, was that this dance instructor would leave him wanting to tap something other than his bongos.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	Tap That Bongo!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was following a workout video and there was a live band playing! Shoutout to all the fitness instructors out there!!!

**Moodboard by the incredible[brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/profile)!!**

Alec was in his own world of rhythm and beats, twirling his stick as his hands flew across the drums in a flurry of dynamics and precision. His legs kept up to the beat, hi-hats chiming, bass drum pounding. It was the only time that he could let loose and be himself. Behind the drums, Alec Lightwood was full of confidence. In real life, not so much. 

Alec was tall, with dark messy hair that never seemed to stay in place, brown eyes, and a sort of lanky build. He had well-defined arms and legs, and very strong core strength, all derived from the years and hours he spent sitting at the drums. It looked like he hit the gym, but the only workout he did was for his abs. He had a fair set of washboard abs, not that he ever showed it to anyone, because he hated how pale his skin looked under his oversized black T-shirts. 

The door to the music room, or ‘music study’ as his father liked to call it, opened and a tall, fair-skinned man with sun-kissed bleach blonde hair walked in. He dropped a friendly smile at Alec before grabbing a bass guitar on the stand by the window. 

“Yo, Alec! Sick beats you got going on.”

“Hi Jace,” Alec said, his beat never faltering as he started up a 16th note rhythm. Jace joined in seamlessly, his long fingers flying across the wide fretboard. 

Jace and Alec were adopted brothers, and both were thrown into the world of music at a young age. They started out together on jazz drums, and Jace picked up the guitar as he got older, claiming that the guitar was the way to “woo the ladies or lads”. He was more talented and musically inclined, having able to pick up almost 10 different instruments, while Alec excelled only at percussion. Alec could play a variety of different percussion instruments from the Cajon to the Bongo, which in turn also allowed him to be versatile in all different genres of music. 

Their jam session didn’t go unheard as the door opened yet again and someone else popped their head into the room. This time, it was a tall, beautiful woman with long, dark, flowing hair and brown eyes. Isabelle, their youngest sibling. Izzy didn’t stray too far from the tree of musical geniuses. She was the Lightwood family’s dance guru. She seamlessly transitioned from Hip Hop to Bhangra, Jazz, Latin, Ballroom, to tango. She did not shy away from international and folk dances, always traveling the world to learn from different cultures and their traditional dances. It was as if Alec’s dancing genes all went into Izzy because he was definitely born with two left feet. One would think that he would be good at dancing, with the amount of four-limbed coordination needed in drumming, but this was not the case with Alec Lightwood. 

Izzy sauntered in, twirling into the center of the room, and Alec switched into a rhythm and blues beat. Jace matched Alec with a groovy bass riff, and the three of them got lost in a world of their own. 

When Izzy’s choreography ended, she curtsied and flopped down onto one of the plush couches, wiping at her brow. “I think I finally worked out the kinks in my routine,” she said as she smiled brightly up at her brothers.

“Definitely looks like there’s been some improvement from last time,” Alec agreed. 

Jace placed his bass guitar back in its stand and tapped at the Conga drum and hummed. 

“OH!” Izzy’s eyes widened. “I almost forgot! Our dance studio is trying out a new channel to do online workouts. My instructor needed ideas for his first video and thought maybe he’d try having a live band do the music since he didn’t want to get caught with copyrighted music and all that. It totally slipped my mind to ask you guys!”

Alec groaned. Izzy was always forgetful and did everything last minute, which made him pull out his hair most of the time. “And when is this video scheduled to be posted?”

Izzy looked down sheepishly. “Well..the shooting will take place the day after tomorrow...and it’ll be a Livestream.” 

Jace groaned. “Seriously, Izzy? How about practice? We need to write a score and we can’t do that in a day!” 

“Oh, it’s just a basic salsa workout! All you guys need is just some bongos or that Conga drum or something. Do some salsa-y beats and you’ll be fine!” Izzy twirled her hair around her finger. “Just improvise, like what we were doing just now!” 

“Izzy, we’re going to be on social media and you want us to just improvise on the spot in a one-take video?” Alec whined, his nerves starting to take ahold of him. 

“You’re the best of the best, big brother! You have nothing to worry about! We will do a test run tomorrow!” Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she looked down at it. “Oh, that’s Magnus calling. Okay, I gotta go! I’ll text you the time for practice tomorrow!” Izzy said as she scrambled up, flashing a wide smile at her wide-eyed brothers before opening and slamming the door shut behind her. And just like that, Isabelle lightwood was gone. 

Alec looked over at his brother, who just shrugged. “I guess it’s research time.”

Across town, there stood a glittery, faux-hawked Asian man, checking himself in the mirror of a large dance studio. The studio was roughly 800 sq ft, with mirrors that lined one wall, and large bay windows that basked the room in soft, natural sunlight. 

“Of course I have my routine ready, darling.” The man gave a small flourish of his hand as he cradled his glittery cell phone to his ear, “And do you have your promised live band ready for me?”

“Oh, you are going to love them, Magnus! I told you that my brothers were the best. And you’ll finally be able to meet Alec!” Izzy chirped excitedly.

Magnus sighed into the phone as he fixed the tips of his hair. “My dear Isabelle, I am perfectly content being single and not ready to mingle. And can you imagine how awkward it would be if, and that is a HUGE IF I’m throwing out here, I hit it off with your brother and you’ll spend the rest of your entire life knowing that I’m tapping that booty?”

Magnus bit back his laughter as Izzy screamed into the phone. He picked up a bottle of water and took a big sip. 

“MAGNUS BANE! You are absolutely ridiculous!” Izzy exclaimed. “Though, to be fair,” she added as an afterthought, “Alec needs some serious booty tapping because that boy’s drumset gets a lot more pounding than he has ever gotten in his entire life.” 

Magnus choked on his water. 

“ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!” He spluttered, wiping his chin on his shirt. “That is the most scandalous thing I have ever heard from you!” 

“Wait until you get Jace and me together - we Lightwoods are a force to be reckoned with!” Izzy snorted. 

Magnus shook his head. Oh, Isabelle. They had met just a month ago when he applied for a dance instructor position at Fuego Dance Studio. She was easily one of his top students, and he was surprised when he saw her in almost every class he taught. Magnus was well versed in all types of dancing, and he was genuinely pleased when he discovered the talented Isabelle Lightwood. They immediately became fast friends once they realized they had far more things in common, such as their shared sense for fashion, and love for all things sexy and sensual. 

Fuego Studio started to gain popularity as Magnus was a bit of an influencer on social media. Before long, fans from all around the world started to ask if he could do online tutorials or videos. It took a bit of persuading, but Magnus was finally able to charm the studio director, an old-fashioned but soft-hearted man named Raphael Santiago, into giving them permission to do a video. If their first video could help rein in more customers, Raphael would allow it to continue. But, if it failed horribly, then Magnus would have to drop the project and never speak of it again. 

Magnus was confident that he and Isabelle would be able to pull it off, but he was still nervous. After extensive research, he realized that there were tons of studios that were way ahead of them in the game. Some offered subscription services, merchandise, private lessons...the list went on and on. It was a heavily saturated market, and Magnus hoped he wouldn’t crash and burn. He sighed as he went through his routine once more, making sure he had it perfect. When he locked up for the night, he walked home with an extra ounce of confidence in his step. 

The next day, Izzy helped her brothers load up. She eyed their instruments of choice, humming in approval. Alec got into the driver seat, Izzy shouted for shotgun, and Jace grumbled in the backseat. 

“So, Magnus just texted me, saying that he’s all set up. And I’m all ready to set you up with him, big brother.” Izzy said cheekily as she side-eyed Alec.

Alec did his famous eye roll and huffed. “Isabelle Lightwood, speak one more word about setting me up with someone and I will turn this van around.” 

Izzy bit back her tongue with a smile and sat back in her seat. She thought back to the moment she had met Magnus. Magnus Bane was gorgeous, to her standards. And she would like to think that she had some pretty high standards. Not only was her incredibly talented dance instructor drop-dead handsome, but he was also everything she knew her brother would like. He was meticulous and strict when it came to dancing, which matched Alec’s personality to a tee. But, Magnus was also outgoing, bursting with energy and charisma, and that was something Alec painfully lacked. And she hoped that would be the missing ingredient in Alec’s monotonous and uneventful love life. While Magnus was charming, her tall, moody brother was excruciatingly shy. It was like Yin and Yang, the perfect balance. 

They reached the studio with 15 minutes to spare because it was Alec, and Alec was never late. Izzy got out of the car, bouncing happily as she propped the main doors open. Their studio was the first one to the left, and Izzy shouted as she walked in. “Magnus!! We’re here!”

Magnus turned to see his favourite protege walk in through the door. He smiled brightly, and Izzy strode across the studio, greeting him with a big embrace.

“Hi, sweet pea. Do you think this waistband amplifier makes my butt look big?” He spun around and bent forward, thrusting his butt out in dramatic fashion. 

“Ummm...” A low voice sounded followed by an awkward cough.

Magnus turned his head around and looked over his shoulder. His eyes landed on a tall, dark, and dashingly handsome man standing by the door. Their eyes met, and Magnus felt something waver in his heart as the man blinked once, and twice. He felt an invisible gravitational pull, and combined with the shock that registered in the stranger’s eyes, Magnus could tell that the feeling was mutual. 

“And who... are you?” He abruptly stood up, twisting himself around so that he wasn’t giving the stranger a full view of his ass. 

“Oh, Magnus, this is my brother, _Alec_ ,” Izzy announced as she gave Magnus a look. 

Alec was drooling. Holy shit, this was Magnus? Izzy’s _let me hook you up with my dance instructor_ Magnus? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No way. This glittery, make-up wearing, sex on legs with an ass tighter than his drums was definitely way out of his league. But why did he feel that jolt of electricity when their eyes met? And why did he get the feeling that the connection was... mutual? 

“Stop staring at someone else’s ass and move your ass, Alec!” Jace shouted loudly as he bumped into Alec, who was still frozen in the doorway. Alec flushed a deep crimson as he hurriedly moved out of the way.

“And, that is my other brother, Jace.” Izzy smiled as she nodded at Magnus. 

Magnus leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear, “I see where you get it from.” 

Izzy feigned a look of offense as she placed a hand to her chest. She was about to retort when Alec called out. 

“Where should I put this - our - s-stuff?” Alec stammered, his face turning even darker as he realized everyone could probably see his blush. Ugh, why did he agree to this thing with Izzy? He wished the floor would just swallow him whole.

“Oh, let me help. You seem to have quite a bit going on here,” Magnus smiled as he walked over. Jace placed his equipment by Alec and went back out to grab the rest. Izzy took the opportunity to sneak out, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in the studio. 

“U-uh, no it’s okay, I got it...” Alec quickly looked down as Magnus stopped just inches away from him. He could smell the sweet scent of sandalwood and citrus and he swooned. Oh, why didn’t he think to put on some cologne before leaving the house today? He probably smelled like sweat right now. He cursed himself and tried to put some distance between him and the brown-eyed man. 

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane.” Magnus cocked his head to the side, a small smile forming on his lips as he extended a hand out to Alec. 

Alec could feel the sweat pooling in his hands and there was no way in hell he would shake _drop-dead gorgeous_ Magnus’s hand. He thanked the heavens that his hands were currently occupied with his instrument so he just smiled weakly. 

“I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood. Izzy’s brother. But you already knew that because we have the same last names and...” Alec rambled, mortified at how inadequate he was at forming sentences in front of this stunningly glittery man. 

But Magnus just smiled, and Alec got lost in those dark hazel kohl-lined eyes. He was so entranced and his heart hammered in his chest like the pounding of a seven nation army. 

“Here, why don’t you put those down over there? I was thinking we would set up the camera in front of the mirrors facing the back wall, and we will stand in front of you guys. That way if someone accidentally peeks their head into the studio they won’t be caught on camera.” Magnus guided Alec to the far end of the studio. “How much equipment did you bring?” 

“I have the bongos here and Jace has the Conga. Izzy didn’t tell us how extensive you wanted it, so I bought a couple more instruments just in case.” Alec rubbed his hands nervously. 

“Oh, that’s plenty.” Magnus purred. _Just you with the bongos is enough for me_ , Magnus thought to himself. 

Jace and Izzy came in then, carrying the rest of the instruments and accessories, while Magnus clapped his hands in excitement and moved to check on the camera set up.

“Izzy, darling, would you like to do a practice run as a refresher?” Magnus turned his mic on and checked the sound. Izzy was at his side in an instant.

“Ready whenever you are, boss!” Izzy smirked as she lowered her voice. “So, you like what you see?” 

Magnus straightened up and put his professional face on. He turned to Izzy and gave her a look of warning. Izzy automatically closed her mouth. She quickly got into position, knowing that when Magnus was in his dancing mode, there would be no fooling around. 

Alec and Jace finished setting up and got into position. Alec took his seat behind the bongo drums and watched Magnus and Izzy practice. Magnus counted out beats and Izzy never missed a single step. It was incredible watching the two of them dance. As he watched, he tapped lightly against his drum. Soon, Jace joined in and it wasn’t long before Alec was snapped back into his comforting world of rhythm and beats. 

Magnus’s ears perked up as he heard the soft rhythmic beating of the drums behind him, but he didn’t break concentration. He continued to dance, counting aloud, and Izzy followed right behind him. When it was over, Izzy had the brightest smile on her face and Magnus was just as excited. 

“Now that was phenomenal!” Magnus exclaimed as he turned around to look at Jace and Alec. “You guys are incredible!”

“I told you, Magnus! My brothers are the best!” Izzy beamed proudly as she folded her arms to her chest. 

“And not bad on the eyes either,” Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec flushed as Magnus’s piercing brown eyes landed on him. He rubbed his hands along the back of his neck, a habit he tended to do when he got nervous, and mumbled a small thank you. His eyes flickered over to Jace, who waggled his eyebrows at him. 

Magnus, sensing that Alec didn’t feel comfortable being put on the spot, clapped his hands together and turned to Izzy. 

“So, let’s get this started, shall we?” Magnus fixed his headset. “You guys know what to do?” 

“It’s the same routine that you were doing just now, right?” Alec spoke up after he regained his composure. 

“Yes. So this is our first video, and we will be teaching salsa to our viewers!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly. 

Alec looked a bit apprehensive but didn’t say anything. Magnus cocked his head to the side. 

“Do you have some suggestions, pretty boy?” Magnus asked.

“Nope,” Jace answered.

Magnus frowned at the blonde-haired man. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean you. I meant that pretty boy,” he nodded to Alec. Alec felt a smile spread across his face before feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He coughed and looked back down, picking at his hands before speaking. 

“Well… I don’t know anything about dancing, or who your audiences are, but…" Alec took a deep breath before continuing, "Izzy mentioned that you guys were doing a tutorial, and I was thinking that maybe it was a bit fast? It looks amazing and you are xtremely talented, but I just thought that it might be easier for people to follow along if it was just a bit slower.”

Magnus rubbed his chin thoughtfully before looking over at Izzy. “Tall, dark, handsome, and brains. I’m starting to like this one,” he winked at Izzy.

He looked back at Alec, just in time to catch that delicious shade of pink that dusted the man’s cheeks. He was starting to really love that colour. It might actually match with his outfit tomorrow...

“You’re absolutely right, Alexander. What a fabulous idea. Izzy, let’s take it from the top, slower this time. Everybody ready?” Magnus took his spot in front of the camera. Izzy stood beside Magnus with sufficient distance in between, and Jace gave Alec a look. 

“Alexander?” The blonde-haired man mouthed to Alec. Alec looked dreamily over at Jace before realizing his mistake and covered it up with a smug look and shrugged. He ducked his head and placed his hands out on the stretched skin of the bongo, relaxing his fingers and palms. He kept his gaze ahead as Magnus started his routine, his own game face on. 

“Hello, my lovelies!” Magnus waved his hands enthusiastically at the camera. “Welcome to our first ever video, brought to you by Fuego Studios! I am Magnus Bane, and I’m here today with the beautiful, talented, Izzy Lightwood! She will be doing level 1, for those who want a modified workout! And behind us, we have our special live band here to kick start our workout for the day! So grab your waters, and let’s salsa this up!” 

Magnus placed his arms up and snapped his fingers, and Alec instantly started up a rhythm. His hands moved on their own, and his eyes never strayed from Magnus’s body. 

“Right leg forward! Now back! Sway those hips! You got it! keep it going!” Magnus was absolutely captivating. Alec swallowed as he watched Magnus’s body move fluidly in tune to the music of the bongos. The glittery man sashayed front to back, his hips moving from side to side. 

“Now shimmy forward!” Magnus bent forward, rolling his shoulders, his perfectly round and contoured ass now in Alec’s full view. Alec almost missed a beat, catching himself before he made a mistake. He started to sweat as he quickly looked away, his face bright red. He didn’t know how he was going to make it through the rest of the video, and this was just the first run through! 

Magnus continued to dance, shouting out words of encouragement and instructions. Three minutes later, he still looked just as perfect as he did at the beginning of the video, with no signs of sweat. Alec gulped hard, fascinated by this glittery Asian dancer in front of him. 

“We’re on the home stretch now! Come on now shake that booty!” Magnus struck a pose, shaking his tush, those perfect round globes jiggling, and Alec continued to tap on those bongos, trying hard not to imagine what it would be like to have his hands on another type of bongos...Magnus’s bongos... _dammit Alec, focus!_

When Magnus and Izzy finally struck their final pose and Magnus did his ending comments, Alec had to remember to breathe as he looked over at Jace, who was leaning against the Conga drum, looking bored. 

Magnus strode over to the camera and paused it before heading back to give Izzy a big hug. “I think we killed it, what do you think, Isabelle?” Magnus squealed, his eyes flashing in excitement. 

“That was awesome, Magnus!!” Izzy hugged back, just as excited. 

“Let’s all take a look and see what we can improve on before tomorrow’s live recording!” Magnus beckoned for Alec and Jace to go over to the computer desk. Alec trudged behind Magnus, still trying to keep a distance between himself and this newfound crush of his. 

They crowded around the desktop monitor, with Magnus and Izzy making comments and notes about certain postures and positions, while Alec tried his best not to drool at the screen. He had watched the entire routine from the back, but seeing it from the front sent shivers down his spine. His eyes kept zeroing in on Magnus’s constantly thrusting hip and those tight as hell pants, and it was starting to make him feel funny in all the right places. 

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus hummed, and Alec almost choked at the term of endearment. “You’re looking a bit too..” Magnus twirled a hand in the air, trying to find the right word. 

“Too much like he wants to devour your ass- _OW_!” Jace snorted under his breath and Alec elbowed his brother hard in the ribs. 

“Moody?” Izzy piped up helpfully, unaware of Jace and Alec’s exchange. 

“Well, not moody, really.. but maybe a bit of a smile would help. Like Jace here, he’s smiling and really showing that he’s enjoying himself!” Magnus pointed to the screen where, sure enough, Jace was all smiles, being his usual charismatic self. Alec sighed. Even when Jace was in the background, people still noticed him.

Magnus spun around in the office chair and looked straight up at Alec. Alec gulped, taken aback by the sudden attention he was getting from the gorgeous dancer. 

“You have a beautiful smile, Alec. Don’t you want to show the world how beautiful you are?” Magnus dropped a glittery wink, sending Alec’s mind reeling as the telltale heat once again filled his cheeks. Then Magnus was smiling at him, and Alec’s legs felt like jelly. He blinked, swallowed, before slowly nodding, unable to get his mouth to form a coherent sentence. 

“Alright, I think we did perfectly. You guys must be tired from all that drumming. Izzy and I can continue to work on our parts, and we can see you guys tomorrow?” Magnus stood up from the chair, and it was then that Alec realized Magnus was almost as tall as him. Oh who was he kidding, Magnus was the perfect height for him. If he just leaned down a little and Magnus leaned up a little, their lips would meet at the perfect angle and...Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts. Oh boy. That was most definitely uncalled for. He quickly stepped back and Magnus brushed past him. If Alec deliberately gulped in more of Magnus’s intoxicating scent, nobody would know. 

Nobody except Isabelle Lightwood, who was looking at her brother with a curious expression on her face. 

Alec and Jace left their equipment in the studio and they said their goodbyes. Jace sat back in the passenger seat while Alec drove silently. 

“So, looks like that Magnus guy is into you,” Jace turned to his brother.

Alec blushed a little, keeping his eyes on the road. “Not you too, Jace.” 

Jace shrugged. “I’m just saying, maybe you should give it a try. You seem quite interested in him too. Interested enough to stammer and blush like a teenage boy,” he said with a smirk. 

Alec pursed his lips. “If you had spent so much time looking at me, then that explains how come you missed three beats.” He retorted. 

Jace rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. “I did not!” He huffed lightly, but they were both certain that he indeed had messed up three times. 

The banter between the two brothers was always lighthearted. Alec knew that Jace cared a lot for him, even if he always loved to tease. Jace and Izzy were both like that, so Alec’s love life - or lack of one- always got a double shot of teasing.

Deep down, Alec was a romantic. When they all sat down to watch a rom-com of Izzy’s choosing, the two would always groan at the cheesiness while Alec secretly enjoyed it. He believed, or he wanted to believe, in a fairy tale romance, in love at first sight. He cast a quick glance over at his picture-perfect brother, seeing him smile brightly at his phone. Alec sighed. 

Jace smiled down at his phone, his fingers flying across the keyboard. 

**Jace:** Tell me why you’ve been hiding that dance instructor of yours Izzy. 

**Izzy:** RIGHT?! Aren’t they perfect for each other?

**Jace:** They were literally throwing fuck eyes at each other the entire time. 

**Izzy:** I didn’t know Alec had that in him. Ew, gross actually. I don’t want to be thinking about that. 

**Jace:** But he’s a major flirt, sis. I don’t want Alec getting hurt. You know how much of a romantic he is. If Magnus is just playing around, he’s got another thing coming. 

**Izzy:** Magnus just flirts because he’s scared to get hurt and doesn’t want to let anyone in. He just got out of a toxic relationship. Deep down, Magnus is a super cheesy romantic too, and that’s why he got taken advantage of in his previous relationship. 

**Jace:** Ugh. Can you imagine how they’d be if they actually got together? It’d be like googly eyes everyday.

**Izzy:** Yeah but you’d secretly ship them, big bro. 

**Jace:** Shut up. 

Alec and Jace went to their separate rooms after arriving home. Alec took a shower, changed into an old, thin, black muscle shirt and sweats before heading into the music room. He sat down on the drum throne, rubbing his face with his hands. Today had been absolutely exhausting. His heart was still pounding as he couldn’t get the image of a particular glittery faux-hawked man out of his mind. Get a grip, Alec. It’s just an infatuation. He chided himself before picking up his sticks. He blew out a large breath and did a couple of practice beats on the snare drum. It wasn’t long before he got into the rhythm, and everything fell away. It was just Alec and his drums. And he played for hours and hours, without feeling fatigued, without noticing that the sun had started to set. The sound of a car door slamming shut outside on the driveway also went unnoticed to Alec in the completely soundproof room. 

“Are you sure it’s okay? I really don’t want to infringe.” Magnus said as he shut the door to his red Ford Mustang. 

“Seriously, Magnus? What are you, shy now?” Izzy teased as she flicked her hair back. “You definitely weren’t shy about flirting with my big brother at the studio,” She flashed Magnus her signature I told you so look, and Magnus slumped defeatedly as he followed her into the house. 

Magnus was taken aback at how pristine the house was. He could tell that the Lightwoods were quite wealthy, and it made him nervous as he looked down at the marble white tiled floor. 

“Welcome to my humble abode. Well, more like my parents.” Izzy kicked off her shoes haphazardly, much to Magnus’s surprise. He gently removed his shoes and placed them off to the side.

“Where are your parents?” Magnus asked as he took a look at the array of family portraits lined along the hall. It was all meticulously placed, and everyone was poised and collected. He could tell the lightwood children were brought up strictly. 

“They’re never around. We get the place to ourselves mostly. And by mostly I mean all the time.” Izzy came out of the kitchen with an apron. “So, shall I make dinner?” 

Magnus nodded. “I can prep!” He smiled as he stepped towards the kitchen. 

“Oh no no no, mister! You are a guest, and guests will go down the hall and to that room over there.” Izzy pointed. Magnus turned to look, his eyebrows quirked.

“Uh... okay?” That was a fairly odd request, but Izzy had insisted, so he made his way down to the door that she had pointed out. Without thinking, he pushed it open. 

The pounding beat of a heavy bass drum vibrated right through him as he stood, eyes widening as he saw Alec, playing the drums to non-other than Toxicity by System Of A Down. Magnus was mesmerized. Alec’s brows were furrowed in concentration as he followed the sheet music in front of him. He hadn’t noticed Magnus’s presence, and Magnus took the opportunity to watch Alec in all his glory. Alec’s biceps flexed impressively as his arms rounded the drums, his entire body almost lifting off the seat by the sheer strength, force, and speed of metal drumming. Magnus fucking drooled. How could this be the same man that he saw earlier at the dance studio? This Alec was confident, determined, and sexy as hell. 

Movement by the door caused Alec to look up, and what - or who- he saw at the door made him stop abruptly, sending his sticks clattering to the floor. His face paled as he quickly stood up, knocking his drum seat over. He blushed, hastily bending down to pick up the seat and his drumsticks before looking back at the one and only Magnus Bane. Dance instructor Magnus. Drop-dead gorgeous Magnus. Standing by the door, dressed like a supermodel on the runway in a white shirt and a black faux-fur coat. An array of necklaces hung around his neck, and similar rings adorned the man’s slender fingers. Alec swallowed hard as he noticed gold glitter around Magnus’s already mesmerizing hazel eyes.

“M-Magnus...” Alec said, out of breath. It was from the drumming. Definitely from the drumming. “W-what are you doing here?” 

Magnus’s eyes trailed down Alec’s long torso, to the sweatpants that hung loosely around the taller man’s hips. He subconsciously licked his lips as he looked back up, his eyes locking on those stellar blue eyes.

“Alexander. We meet again.” Magnus smiled as he raised a hand to fiddle with his ear cuff. 

Alec followed the motion, unconsciously biting his lips as his heart pounded in his chest. “W-we do.” He stammered, blushing profusely as he once again became tongue-tied in front of this strangely intoxicating young man. 

“So,” Magnus looked around the room before gesturing to the couch. “May I?”

Alec nodded. He stood awkwardly, not sure if he should join Magnus on the couch or stay where he was. He chose to sit back down on the stool.

“System of a down. That was definitely a pleasant surprise.” Magnus started as he crossed his legs. Alec tried not to stare at those long and extremely well-toned legs. 

“I...it’s one of my favourite bands...” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, what do you know? It seems we have one thing in common.” Magnus smiled brightly as he dropped a wink. 

Alec sucked in a breath. Magnus liked metal music? He felt a smile growing on his face. They continued to chat about music, and Alec was starting to fall more and more in love with Magnus. Their tastes in music were so similar that Alec felt his heart flutter. Half an hour flew by and Alec had never chatted with anyone for as long as he did with Magnus. And he felt so comfortable around him as if they were old friends and not someone he had just met. 

“Well, maybe it’s time I should check on Izzy.” Magnus suddenly said. 

Alec frowned. “Check on Izzy? What’s she doing?” 

“Making dinner,” Magnus said casually as he stood up. 

Alec’s face paled and he stood up abruptly. He clambered out of his spot, rushing past Magnus and out of the room. Magnus followed after Alec, clearly confused. 

Alec found Izzy in the kitchen with flour in her hair, all over her apron, and the kitchen counter. 

“ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!” Alec shouted firmly, his hands on his hips.

“What?” Izzy said innocently as she looked up from whisking. 

“Oh dear,” Magnus gasped softly as he appeared behind Alec, taking in the mess in the kitchen. 

Izzy beamed at the sight of Magnus. “Oh, you guys were done faster than I expected...” 

“IZZY!” Alec said loudly. “Out of the kitchen, NOW!” 

Izzy dropped her whisk and bowl down on the counter and scampered away, but not before giving Magnus a wink. Magnus just stood, completely bewildered. 

“I am so sorry, Magnus. Little sister’s, they can be...” Alec sighed as he took a dishcloth and ran it under cold water. 

“I wouldn’t know, but I think it’s wonderful, to have such a loving family who cares so much about you.” Magnus smiled as he grabbed another dishcloth to help with the cleanup.

“Oh, you don’t have to help me with this...” Alec protested weakly. Everything in his body was just begging for Magnus to stay with him. 

“Hush, darling. I don’t mind. I didn’t expect Izzy’s dinner to be a kitchen full of flour though...should we order pizza?” Magnus chuckled lightheartedly.

“Izzy’s not allowed in the kitchen because of reasons like this. I usually do the cooking. If you aren’t too hungry, I can prepare something for everyone.” Alec threw his dishcloth into the sink and wiped his hands, ignoring the fact that Magnus just called him darling. 

“Please, let me help you prep. I cannot cook to save my life but I do enjoy prepping.” Magnus placed the towel down, his eyes darkening as his eyes subconsciously flickered down Alec's body. _Stop it, Magnus. Highly inappropriate!_

“And I absolutely hate preparing but love cooking.” Alec huffed a big sigh of relief, smiling widely, completely unaware of Magnus's innuendo. 

“Oh, be still my heart.” Magnus dropped a glittery wink, watching as Alec blushed that delicious blush of his.

“Mine too..” Alec bit his lip as he looked down at Magnus shyly.

And at that moment, Magnus Bane fell in love with Alec Lightwood.

Unbeknownst to the two men who were staring shyly at each other, peering behind the kitchen door was none other than Jace and Isabelle Lightwood.

“Are they going to make out in the kitchen?” Jace whispered. 

“They better not. I’m starving.” Izzy whispered back. 

“Ugh, they’re not even together yet and they already look perfect for each other.” Jace rolled his eyes. 

“I knew it! You are totally shipping them. Called it!” Izzy smirked as Jace shot his sister an annoyed look. 

Dinner was simple, and Alec spent the entire time trying not to bump his knees against Magnus. He could feel Magnus’s warmth emanating beside him, and it seemed as if Magnus’s cologne smelled stronger than before. He barely tasted his dinner as his body was racked with nerves just being in the presence of Magnus. 

After dinner, Jace and Izzy washed the dishes while Magnus and Alec sat in the living room and chatted. Magnus sipped on his wine, while Alec sat on the other side of the couch, palms sweaty with nerves. 

“Thanks for helping me out with the video tomorrow, Alexander. It really means a lot to me.” Magnus stared up at Alec, causing him to squirm a little in his seat. 

“It’s nothing, really...” Alec smiled shyly. 

They stared at each other for a second longer, before Alec blinked and looked away. 

“U-um... why... do you call me Alexander?” He asked, biting his lip nervously.

Magnus’s eyes moved to those pink and supple lips, and his own lips felt dry. He shrugged at Alec’s question. “I just assumed Alec was short for Alexander.” His eyes suddenly widened. “Was I wrong to assume so and have I been a complete idiot calling you the wrong name?” 

“N-no!” Alec quickly reassured him, “That is my full name. It’s just...nobody uses it. I’ve always just gone by Alec.” He shrugged. 

“Well, it is a beautiful name, but if you prefer that I call you Alec, I will respect that.” Magnus smiled warmly. 

“I like it...when you say my name...” Alec picked at the sofa as he whispered quietly. 

Magnus’s breath hitched. Wait until you hear me scream your name, darling. He brushed that thought aside. Now is not the time, Magnus! Keep it in your pants! 

“It’s a beautiful name, fitting for a beautiful person.” Magnus looked shyly at Alec. 

“Y-you keep saying that...” Alec flushed. “You think I’m..beautiful?” 

Magnus moved himself a little closer to Alec, but still keeping a fair amount of distance between them. 

“Have you seen yourself, Alec? You, on those drums, it is absolutely breathtaking. I can see that music is one with your body, with your soul. And don’t you think that’s beautiful, Alexander? Because I do.” 

Alec felt his breath hitch. He watched as Magnus’s features softened. Gone was the flirting, the sweet-talking persona. No, this was Magnus’s genuine thoughts.

And at that moment, Alec Lightwood fell in love with Magnus Bane.

The next morning, Alec, Jace, and Izzy piled into the van again and made their way to the studio. They arrived first, and Alec was just a bit disappointed that he didn’t see Magnus greeting them at the door. They all got to work getting the studio ready for the big shoot. 

“Coffee run! Alec, hold down the fort while Jace and I go grab coffee!” Izzy shouted, dragging Jace behind her. They were out the door before Alec could respond. He looked back down at his drums, shrugging to himself. He glanced out the window to see if there was any sign of Magnus, then down at his watch. They were still relatively early. His heart beat rapidly at the thought of seeing Magnus again. He had never felt this way before. He was giddy with excitement and a ball of nerves at the same time. Smiling to himself, he plugged in his headphones and turned up the music while he placed his hands on the bongos. The music started, and Alec let himself get lost in the groove. 

Magnus pushed opened the doors of the studio and was met with the sound of Bongo drums. He smiled. Alexander. He placed his bag down by the shoe rack and silently watched Alec, grooving to music only he could hear. Magnus was entranced. The way Alec slapped the bongos, accentuating certain notes, ranging from soft to loud was absolutely mesmerizing. And he hadn’t noticed before, but Alec had such large hands. Those hands slapped, palmed, and tapped alternatively on those round bongos, and Magnus wondered how it would feel if those hands slapped something other than those bongos. He shook his head, banishing that thought away as he made his way over to the taller man. 

Alec noticed movement and turned to look. What, or who he saw rather, made him freeze in his spot. Magnus was waving at him, dressed in a black workout crop top that lifted up with Magnus’s movements. A strip of bare skin peeked out from underneath, teasing and taunting. Alec gulped and blushed, choosing instead to land his gaze on Magnus’s black pants with shiny sequins embellished on the side. But those pants, which definitely looked one size smaller than Magnus’s already slim waist, enhanced all the curves of Magnus’s muscles. Including the muscle in between Magnus’s legs. Alec flushed a deeper red and shifted in his seat as he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

“M-Magnus.” He said breathily before catching his breath, “ H-hi.”

“You look….”Magnus roamed his eyes up and down Alec’s black button-down, “Beautiful as always, my dear.” 

Alec sucked in a breath, his eyes bright and wide as he stared into Magnus’s. “Thanks, I like your.. um.. hair. The pink really matches your eyes…” Alec ended up saying lamely as his eyes landed on Magnus’s glittery pink-tipped faux hawk. 

“Oh, thank you, Alexander, I am quite fond of this particular shade of pink as well,” Magnus said as he winked, causing Alec’s cheeks to match the tips of his hair. 

“DO I HAVE TO CLOSE MY EYES?” The sound of the studio door opening and slamming shut came with Jace’s shout. 

Izzy rolled her eyes as she walked in behind Jace, carrying a tray of coffee. “Stop being dramatic, Jace.” 

“What is this? Someone other than me being dramatic for once?!” Magnus grinned as he walked over to Izzy and gave her a peck on the cheek before swiping two coffees. He passed one to Alec, his fingers brushing up against the taller man’s, feeling a slight jolt of electricity as their fingertips touched. 

Magnus sipped on his coffee as he looked over his cheat sheet. It was now or never, either people would like this video or his plan to put Fuego Studio on the map would be over. But with Alec behind him, he felt a warm sensation, a feeling of confidence. He took another sip of coffee and side-eyed the tall man sitting behind the drums. He hadn’t expected Alec’s bright blue eyes to be staring directly at him. 

Alec watched as Magnus threw his head back and took a sip of his coffee, the man’s Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, and then suddenly, Magnus’s eyes were on him. A lazy smirk appeared where Magnus’s lips were still touching the cup, and then the glittery man winked at him. Alec choked on his coffee and looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. 

Alec refused to look at Magnus after that, scared that he would get caught checking him out again. Alec pretended to fiddle with his drums while Magnus did some practice hip rolls in front of the mirror with Izzy. 

“Alright, everyone ready?” Magnus announced as he pivoted to look at Alec and Jace. “Ready to tap those bongos?” He smirked as he did a small wiggle. 

“Alec is definitely ready to tap your bon-“ 

“Ready, Magnus!” Alec shouted back as he glared at his brother, who just smirked at him. He made a mental note to put Jace on a hellish training regiment later. 

Thankfully, Magnus didn’t catch Jace’s comment as he was too busy taking deep breaths in front of the camera. He rolled his neck and shook his shoulders. “Ready, Izzy?” 

Izzy flashed him a confident smile. “You got this, Magnus! And plus, you have your own cheer team behind you.” 

Magnus turned and his eyes landed on Alec’s. Alec smiled shyly, and that was enough to calm all his nerves. He had never felt that with anyone else before, and he had been with a lot of people...Magnus cast that thought away as he focused on the task at hand. 

The video started, and they were live. Alec remembered to smile, and he looked over at Jace, who was also beaming that sunshine smile of his. They slapped their drums in perfect unison while Magnus and Izzy danced. Magnus’s body moved gracefully, and Alec had to turn his attention to Izzy when the glittery Asian man’s hip thrusts got too distracting. It also didn’t help that Magnus would occasionally run his hand up his body, pulling up his crop top teasingly for his viewers. Magnus was drop-dead sexy, and he knew exactly how to flaunt it. 

Magnus was having the time of his life! It was so exhilarating as he felt himself become one with the music. He shook his hips, rolled his body, tapped his feet to the beat of the drums, and when he froze on the last beat in perfect unison with Izzy, his body was brimming with joy. _They did it!_ _Their first video!_ He thanked his viewers, bowing in appreciation, then shut off the video. Izzy flopped onto the floor, wiping her sweat. Magnus joined her as he spread out in a starfish position, not caring about how sticky and gross he felt. He turned his head to look at Izzy and they broke out in a fit of giggles. 

Alec’s eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Magnus’s bared torso. Smooth, caramel skin wrapped over the top of what looked like an impressive set of abs, rippling when Magnus laughed. He bit his lip, trying not to think about how much he wanted to glide his hands all over Magnus’s body. 

Magnus bent up into a sitting position. “You guys want to stretch it out?” His attention turned to Jace and Alec.

“Nah, I gotta get going but you guys go on ahead.” Jace shook his head as he stood up. He turned to Alec. “sorry bro, I gotta run. You got this covered?” He smiled apologetically. 

Alec waved him off. "Yeah, it’s fine, I got this.”

Jace beamed. “You’re the best, bro!” He grabbed his things and quietly whispered to Alec under his breath, “Go for him, Alec. Tap him like you tap those bongos.” 

Alec elbowed Jace in the ribs and the blonde boy yelped, laughing as he left the studio. Alec’s face blushed again and he looked over at Magnus who was looking at him inquisitively. Alec quickly looked back down at the bongos, his hands lightly thrumming the surface. 

Magnus turned to look at Izzy, who was watching their interaction with interest. 

“Isabelle,” Magnus started, his eyes flitting back to Alec, “I’ve been meaning to ask. Is your brother a flowers or cologne man?” 

A wide grin spread on Izzy’s face. “I told you so, Magnus. But if you hurt him, you will feel the wrath of both me and Jace.” 

Magnus turned to look at Izzy, his expression serious. “I would never. I can’t explain it, and we’ve only just met, but my intuition is saying that he might be the one. Your brother has opened up something in me, Izzy.” 

Izzy stood up then and extended a hand to hoist Magnus up. She looked straight into Magnus’s eyes, a twinkle of mischievousness in her hazel eyes as she said, “I really don’t want to know what else he is opening up for you, Magnus.” 

Magnus’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped, his face blushing bright red as Izzy smirked and strutted off, flitting her long black hair behind her.

“Bye Alec! Magnus will drive you home!” Izzy waved to Alec, who was now packing up his gear. 

“W-what?” Alec stammered but Izzy had already run off. He blinked, before slowly turning his head over to look at Magnus. 

Magnus’s heart stuttered as Alec’s eyes met his. He felt his hands got sweaty and he walked briskly over to the beautiful man. 

“So, I guess it seems your siblings have abandoned you to me.” Magnus smiled flirtatiously. 

Alec blushed. “I guess so...I am sorry about that….”

“Don’t be sorry, it is my pleasure, Alexander. Now I’m interested in how all of this works.” Magnus splayed his hands on top of the drum, feeling the smooth and surprisingly firm texture. “Will you teach me?” 

Alec’s face beamed as he got off the seat, gesturing for Magnus to sit down. “Of course! I didn’t think you would be interested.”

Magnus lightly grabbed Alec’s wrist as he sat down. “I am most definitely interested, Alec.” 

Alec’s heart thundered as Magnus touched his wrist. His eyes searched his hall brown eyes. Was there an underlying message there? He swallowed, unsure what to say. 

Magnus saw Alec’s nervousness and let go of his hand. “I would love to get to know you more, Alexander. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? As a date?” 

And Alec's bright blue eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

_A few months later_

Alec moaned as his hands roamed over the swell of Magnus’s ass. 

“That’s it, baby. You know you want to tap my bongos.” Magnus purred as he nibbled lightly on Alec’s earlobes. 

“Magnus!” Alec gasped as his boyfriend - yes, boyfriend! - pushed his ass into his hands. It still felt like a dream to call Magnus his boyfriend. And even more surreal was how he was currently pinned up against Magnus’s bedroom door. 

Magnus slid his hands down and cupped Alec’s ass, squeezing gently. Alec growled low in his throat. 

“Come on darling,” Magnus wiggled his hips, and Alec kneaded his hands against the thin workout pants Magnus was currently wearing. Magnus moaned loudly, throwing his head back. “Tap them like you tap your bongos, Alexander.” 

And Alec never saw his bongos the same way ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing!! Starting the new year out with something fun!!! Let me know your thoughts and comments!!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
